Pillar 65
Pillar 65 (第65柱 Dai 65-hashira) is the sixty-fifth chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary In the common room of the Headmaster’s dorm, Isaac is taking notes on William’s story about the war in Hell. He remarks that it must have been so cool to see, but William sardonically asks who would be envious of seeing something like that. Isaac bows his head as he says Baphomet is gone and that Dantalion might be lonely, but his expression brightens when he says he could be a member of Dantalion’s household now. William adopts a serious, reflective expression, but then brushes Isaac off, telling him to forget about it. As William sets his tea down, he makes a comparison between Dantalion’s relationship with Baphomet and his own relationship with Kevin. He says that things probably can’t go back to the way they were. Isaac suggests he should see Dantaion, but William refuses. Just as he is coming up with more excuses, a hand touches his cheek and Sytry asks if he would like to have dinner at his home in Hell. Kevin quickly throws a feather dart at Sytry, saying he should hurry back to Hell. Sytry complains, calling him a sadistic angel. William leaves the scene and notices some boys crowded around the window. They are wondering if the man who has just arrived at the school is a new teacher. William can’t believe it. The man who has just arrived is Arthur Christian. Arthur says to himself that this is a place for slow or irrational brains while examining a pocket watch with a decayed horse embossed on it. A teacher introduces Arthur as an administration counsellor. He was the school’s best graduate and has worked as a secretary for the House of Peers. Sytry asks if he was William’s “fag” master, and William says everything’s gone to hell. Arthur starts his speech saying that those who can’t contribute to the school with money have no place there. Mathers watches the speech from behind a door. He thinks Arthur is a troublesome guy and that it will soon be time to gather. William expostulates about Arthur’s arrival to Isaac. He then goes into detail about Arthur’s background. A legendary student, Arthur Christian is related to the owner of the famous railway company, Christian Woodstock, Inc. Arthur imposed a strict and rationalistic reign of terror at the school and William thinks the school will become like a monastery. A bulletin announces the canceling of events, including Christmas Night. Students exasperate that they can’t even trade cards or play poker. Sytry is also concerned that cosplay has been forbidden. Even the cafeteria menu has been changed. The students ask William to do something because he is Arthur’s former “fag.” William says it has nothing to do with him, and reminisces about the day he became Arthur’s “fag.” He used to view Christian as a head of gold bars, but when Arthur tore up his “fag” letter, William realized his life had gone wrong. He became Arthur’s servant. Back in the present, William and Isaac are practicing magic near the forest. William continues to explain that Arthur’s family is one of the wealthiest in England, and that they are the masterminds behind England’s politics and industries. Isaac says that not all the Christians are blood related and William agrees that the family adopts talented children. Isaac draws the connection between the Christian family and demon households. He says household members are like lovers, causing William to light his head on fire. Isaac doesn’t want William to be so mean, but he says that his magic has gotten a lot better. They then realize that Mathers is late. Isaac hands him a letter from Mathers. Apparently, Mathers has left on a journey of self-discovery. William wonders what that man is thinking. The next day, William walks the halls of school, wondering about Arthur. Isaac hails him down and tells him that Dantalion has returned. Characters * Isaac Morton * William Twining * Dantalion (mention) * Baphomet (mention) * Sytry * Kevin Cecil (Uriel) * Arthur Christian (first full appearance) * Samuel Liddell Mathers Important Events Gallery See also * Volumes and Chapters * List of Chapters Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 11